Un hombre no del todo bestia
by Ako Nomura
Summary: Un hombre que sólo quería "encajar" pero su condición de bestia fue cuestionada. Reto del foro ¡Siéntate!


_El Manga-Anime "Inuyasha" no me pertenece, es de Takahashi Rumiko-sensei y este fanfic lo hago sin fines de lucro._

Del foro ¡Siéntate! En la actividad Ronda de retos – Cine, películas de Tim Burton, en mi caso **Edward Scissorhands (El joven manos de tijera), **este one-shot está inspirado en aquella película.

Un hombre no del todo bestia.

Rin observaba el bosque aledaño a la aldea, a pesar de que a ella le gusta ese tipo de parajes aquel le causaba cierta melancolía y no se explicaba por qué.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo?— Preguntó la anciana miko al entrar en el humilde hogar que comparte con la niña.

—No puedo dormir, abuela Kaede— Contestó sin despegar si mirada de la ventana— ¿Por qué ese bosque lo llaman el bosque de Inuyasha?

Kaede la mira un momento, para después desviarla al mismo punto que su pupila, rememorando tiempos pasados.

—¿Nunca te han contado que él pasó cincuenta años atrapado en un árbol?— Preguntó sentándose junto a ella. La chica la mira interesada.

—¿Por qué le hicieron eso? A pesar de que no se lleva bien con el señor Sesshoumaru yo sé que él es bueno— Defendió la niña con toda su inocencia— No se lo merecía.

—En aquellos años las cosas eran distintas— Comentó la mayor— En esos tiempos no estábamos preparados para comprenderlo y los malos entendidos pueden ser fatales.

—¿Qué sucedió, abuela Kaede?

—Creo que ya te lo comentado alguna vez.

—De todos modos— Ruega la muchacha.

—Esta bien, te lo contaré.

* * *

La historia que he de contarte la conoces con todas sus letras, pero te la quiero contar de todas maneras. Así como la vida es vida y la flor es flor, esta es una bonita historia de amor, pero no es una de amor cualquiera, de esas con hadas incluidas, más bien esas zalamerías han sido recluidas.

Érase una vez hombre que no era del todo hombre, que era bestia pero no del todo bestia. De niño vivió con su madre en un bosque encantado y para él era como un delicioso bocado. Su madre contenta lo veía correr de allá para acá y hacer de aquel bosque su lecho, sin embargo una preocupación se anidaba en su pecho.

—¿Qué será de ti niño de incierta suerte cuando me llame a mí la muerte?— Recitaba afligida la pobre mujer, cuando el miedo lacerante reclamaba su ser.

Darle humanidad siempre intentó, pero no del todo lo logró, no siendo del todo hombre y no siendo del todo bestia, aquella empresa se transformaba en una molestia. Pero el tiempo es cruel, sin corazón y despiadado, llevándose consigo a la madre de su lado, no terminando así su abnegado cometido, dejando al pequeño solo y afligido.

Nadie ha sabido cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde aquel acontecimiento, ni siquiera ese hombre bestia tiene ese conocimiento.

Una pequeña niña de una aldea cercana, hacia el bosque corría de su hermana, internándose en el oscuro bosque encantado, ese mismo que en su aldea decían que era malvado. Ella no entendía de esas cosas, pues quería escapar a toda costa.

En medio de un claro encontró algo extraño, un árbol de raíz arrancado, extraño acontecimiento se mire de cualquier lado, con trémulo temor caminó a su alrededor, más no fue cobarde y de su avance hizo alarde. Un ruido estremecedor se escuchó y esta vez sí el miedo la dominó.

Unos cuantos metros corrió, pero con una rama tropezó, al intentar levantarse sus fuerzas no le dieron alcance.

—Pequeña mocosa ¿Qué haces en esta sombra?— Escuchó una voz sombría, un poco de fe perdía.

—No me haga dañó señor, se lo pido por favor— Exclamó temerosa, temiendo estar en una situación peligrosa.

De la oscuridad apareció un hombre, del cual hace mucho no se pronunciaba su nombre, en el pueblo sólo era una leyenda, de esas para asustar cuando un niño se llevaba una reprenda. Sin embargo Kaede no vio maldad en sus ojos, sino una curiosidad en manojos.

—¿Se encuentra bien joven? ¿Es congoja lo que mis ojos ven?

—¿Quién eres tú para preguntar por mi ser, acaso no tienes otra cosa que hacer?— Preguntó bruscamente, su amabilidad no entra en su mente.

—No tome mal interés, no es mi intención traicionarlo después— Exclamó con voz vibrante, para demostrar que su voluntad es gigante.

El joven desconfiado, analizando todo por su lado, miró fijamente a la niña, considerando si merece una riña. La pequeña sintiéndose vulnerable, creyó que quisiera que se fuera lo más probable, a paso lento comenzó a partir, buscando un camino por el cual salir.

—No te vallas por ese camino, si quieres te puedes quedar conmigo— Pronunció demostrando poco interés, sólo para ocultar su penosa timidez. Con una sonrisa de lo más radiante, Kaede dio un paso adelante.

—¿Por qué no mejor me acompañas a mi aldea? Yo creo que sería una buena idea— Pronunció con radiante júbilo, esperando que el joven aceptara tranquilo.

—¿Y que haría yo entre humanos, acaso no ves las garras en mis manos?— Exclama mostrando sus manos enojado, a sus miedos y prejuicios acoplado.

—No temas ya verás, todos te aceptarán de verdad— Y con estas palabras lo convenció y junto a él a su aldea regresó.

Pequeñas chozas muy parecidas, con detalles suaves estaban definidas, para Inuyasha todo esto era nuevo, a pesar de ser muy longevo. Sin embargo muchos ojos los asechaban, comentarios varios mientras caminaban, nadie entendía lo que Kaede se proponía, al traer así a quien todos temían. Malintencionados por la noticia reciente, estas personas no saben lo que es ser paciente.

En su hogar Kaede lo refugió, aprovechando que su hermana partió.

—Aquel árbol arrancado ¿Cómo es que terminó derrumbado?— Preguntó ya más tranquila, pues con aquel joven se sentía protegida.

—Con mis manos lo he levantado, pues ya se encontrado devastado— Comenta sin ser muy preciso, su timidez se hace presente sin aviso.

Kaede encantada aplaude, tiene una idea que espera que Inuyasha ayude— Exclama amargado, la niña se sienta a su lado.

—No sé por que de mi fuerza te alegras, si no hay de otras malas aguantaderas

—Si quieres mi hermana puede ayudarte, ella podría una solución encontrarte.

—Que milagrosa suena tu hermana, no creo que sea tan puritana.

—Mi hermana merece todo el respeto, ya que ella puede hacer algo concreto, de todos modos los milagros no recaen en ella, sino en la perla aquella, muchos la han codiciado, pero nadie lo ha logrado, mi hermana una fuerte miko es, nadie la vence a su vez, pero si ve buenas intenciones de tu parte, la perla podría darte.

Con la perspectiva de mejorar, Inuyasha decidió ayudar, Kaede le enseñó lo básico, tenía un buen alumno que aprendió rápido.

Sin mucho esfuerzo Inuyasha levanta varios tablones, a decir verdad le gustan esos labores, toda la tarde se la pasan de allá para acá, como si se prepararan contra una fuerza demoníaca.

Dos jovencitas de la aldea comentaban, acerca de ese joven misterioso que a Kaede acompañaba, tres y cuatro más se acercaron, pues interesante lo encontraron, todas comentaban la fuerza de ese muchacho, a pesar que en un principio les pareció mamarracho. Una de ellas la más despierta, con su mente siniestra tuvo una idea abierta.

—Kaede es demasiado joven para cuidar de aquel ejemplar, como comunidad unida deberíamos ayudar— Todas sus amigas estuvieron de acuerdo, a aquel hombre les querían dejar un buen recuerdo, aquella mujer de extrovertido carácter, a Kaede y su acompañante se acercó con el fin de acometer.

—Pequeña Kaede no eres prudente ¿Por qué no nos enseñas al joven presente?— Preguntó con marcada malicia, pero sus palabras fueron dulces como una acaricia. Sin sospechar nada Kaede los presentó, sin saber en los problemas en que lo metió.

Desde aquel día la fuerza de Inuyasha le dio fama, todos en el pueblo por él aclama, siendo una niña dulce Kaede siempre le acompañaba, pero las vueltas de la vida ella nunca se lo esperaba.

Semanas después de que Inuyasha llegara, Kikyo llegó con su inexpresividad como una máscara. Caminado por los alrededores, sintió una presencia que creyó de depredadores, su flecha al viento tensó, más no fue lo que pensó, casi da al que va vestido de rojo, que la había visto de reojo, si no fuese de buenos reflejos, esa flecha lo hubiera quebrado como un espejo.

—¿Quién eres extraño ser? No me hagas abravecer— Exclamó sin miedo alguno, pues vencida no ha sido por ninguno.

—Kaede me envío por leña, ya que ella es demasiado pequeña— Contestó él algo desubicado, pues a ella nunca la había ubicado. De los matorrales apareció de quien hablaba, hace la mujer caminaba.

—¡Hermana mayor ya ha regresado, ya creía que tu peregrinaje se había atrasado!— Gritó contenta de verla, ahora sí todo iría de perla.

Más los mayores intrigados se veían, algo extraño entre ellos intuían, no era algo que hubiesen experimentado antes, pero sabían que esto seguiría más adelante, la niña demandó atención, sin fijarse con detención, los nervios de los dos jóvenes, parecían querer ganar certámenes.

De aquel día de reojo se veían, más no de frente se hablaban, por timidez no lo intentaban, más el resto de los vecinos del pobre chico procuraban, tener su atención siempre intentaban.

Inuyasha poco a poco se fue acercando, poco a poco su confianza se fue ganando, Kikyo de reojo lo veía, pero siempre le sonreía, Inuyasha comenzó a acompañarla, tratando de no incomodarla, Kikyo se dejó llevar, no sabía cuanto esto iba a durar.

Pero los vecinos con ojos malos interpretaban, al joven ya no lo acaparaban, sospechosa encontraban la situación, y siempre lo tenían en discusión. Sin embargo otra cosa tanbien comenzó a generar habladuría, Kikyo con alguien a escondidas se veía, de la integridad de la miko se rumoreaba, los chismes nunca se acababan y aquel día siniestro lo consideraron una demostración, todo se transformó en un sinrazón.

Inuyasha como todos los días, a ayudar a la comunidad acudía, pero algo malhumorado se sentía, Kikyo extraño se comportaba, sabía que en algo metida estaba, hace un par de días hablaron y con ella pedir un deseo a la perla acordaron, en aquella tarde de su infortunio se despediría, ya nadie raro lo miraría, con el corazón rebosante, por el camino siguió adelante.

Kikyo también caminaba aprisa, un mal presentimiento se sentía en la brisa, a Onigumo acababa de visitar, pues en esa alma marchita su lástima llegó a estar, lo que ella no sospechaba, era del peligro que la acechaba, con la joya en sus manos, la sentía como un aguamanos, al llegar al punto de reunión, una gran desilusión se llevó.

Inuyasha agresivo y sin corazón, la atacó sin dar una razón, Kikyo sin saber que pasaba, por reflejo una flecha tensaba, la malicia en esos ojos claros eran reflejo, su alma marchita era el espejo, Inuyasha hacia el pueblo corrió y caos sembró, quienes lo consideraron su huésped especial, sólo creían ver maldad, más sólo una persona se dio cuenta, que ese no era el Inuyasha que recuerda, Kaede trató de advertir, pero nadie le dio crédito a su insistir, muy pequeña pensaron todos, su inocencia no comprendía de almas sumergidas en lodos.

Kikyo con su fuerzas menguadas, no imploraba a las hadas, sólo acabar con aquel mal, en su mente crecía como un abismal, todo aprecio se convirtió en odio, con aquel quería cometer homicidio, la supuesta traición no la perdonó y con su alma llena de resentimiento se perdió y no sólo ella lo pensó, todos en el pueblo le dio la razón, el verdadero Inuyasha en su bosque fue acorralado, ni la joven amada estaba de su lado, lleno de tristezas y tinieblas, emitió las más crueles blasfemias, ya nada tenía sentido, se sentía como pájaro fuera de su nido y lo último que vio, fue el rostro de aquella a la que su corazón dio.

En la aldea siempre se habló del hombre que no era del todo hombre, que era bestia pero no del todo bestia, para todos sólo era una leyenda, de esas para asustar cuando un niño se llevaba una reprenda. A pesar de cumplir con lo mandado por Kikyo al morir, sabía que no era la hora de Inuyasha de partir, dentro de su sueño en aquel árbol, esperaba la suerte de un trébol, Kaede aquello siempre lo comprendió y por eso siempre esperó, sabía que en algún momento llegaría, aquella que de su sueño lo despertaría, aquella que realmente abriría ese corazón danzante y así él podrá salir adelante, Kaede sabiendo esto cuidó a escondidas al durmiente, hasta que la indicada llegara a iluminar esa mente.

* * *

Rin miró asombrada a su tutora nunca creyó que detrás de aquel joven malhumorado existiera una historia así, se preguntó si su señor Sesshoumaru sabría aquello, se planteó comentárselo en su próxima visita, tal vez así él no lo juzgaría tan de prisa como siempre.

Kaede sonrió a la niña, sabía que ella contaba con una gran intuición y era por eso que aquel bosque le provocaba angustia, la empatía era su mayor virtud. Por la ventana vio pasar a Kagome e Inuyasha, la joven insistía en tomarlo del brazo mientras hablaba de quien sabe qué, mientras que él se veía algo sonrojado y movía sus orejas de un lado a otro denotando su nerviosismo, Kaede sonrió, ella no se equivocó, su predicción se hizo cierta y sabe que Kagome no cometerá el mismo error que su hermana, mirando al cielo le envía sus plegarias de protección a su familiar sabiendo que ella piensa igual.

FIN

* * *

Estoy muerta ¡quiero mi cama!

no le hice revisión ortográfica, así que no sé cuantas se me pasaron D:

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o lo que le venga en gana por favor dejar un reviews, los estaré esperando.

Nos leemos!

ETO TI!


End file.
